meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grumpy Lazuli
Lazuli Grumpy(VLF055) was born on January 21, 2000 in a large group called the Lazuli Mob. Her mother was Ziziphus, the dominant female and her father was Belgarion the dominate male. She was born with six litter-mates in the Lazuli group, all named after the seven dwarfs in Snow White. The pups were Doc, Grumpy herself, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey. They were the first recorded litter of seven born in the KMP. The Lazuli had a lot of difficulty trying to raise the large litter but surprizingly, all seven pups survived and took subordinate roles in thier family. Sadly on December 28, 2000, Ziziphus died from disease. Shortly after Ziziphus' death, Grumpy's father Belgarion died also. Without a dominate female, the oldest females began to compete for dominance. Grumpy was still a juvinille and was to young to attempt to be the new leader. The new dominate female became Haslam, her olders sister. Then, all of Grumpy's brothers began to rove and leave the group. Dopy and Bashful disappeared on October 17, 2001, Doc disappeared on October 20, 2001 and Happy and Sneezy disappeared in August. Two Elveera males joined the group and Haslam began to evict females when she got pregnant. She evicted the two sisters in Novrmber 2001 along with their older sister Hathor. Dispite several attempts Grumpy and Sleepy didn't rejoin their birth group but instead met up with two Drie Doring males. Moomins They stayed with the two Drie Doring rovers, Burgan and Cassia, and started thier own group called the Moomins Mob. Burgan established male dominance over Cassia while Grumpy beat Sleepy out of the dominant female position. Grumpy and Burgan became the first dominate couple of the Moomins. However, the group produced no litters during the first year until subordinate female Sleepy gave birth on December 9, 2002 to Little My, Fillyjonks, Momintroll, Snufkin and Snif. Grumpy's litter did not survived with so few adults in the group. Sleepy disappeared on Demember 27, 2003 leaving Grumpy as the oldest female in the Moomins. With her sister gone, she no longer had a rival female who matched her in age and weight. However she had very little hep raising her pups. Grumpy gave birth to her first surviving litter in the Moomins on January 20, 2004 to Hemulen, Snorkmaiden, Stincky, The Groke and Too Ticky. The litter of five survived and Moomins numbers began to rise. Grumpy gave birth to another litter on July 6, 2004 to Misable, Mymble, Toft and Grandpa Grumble. Grumpy produces another litter on November 1, 2004 to two females named Dizidzia and Regosptaan and three males named Mungo 3000, Mapla Hamadryas and Ayarbee. Grumpy gives birth again on March 25, 2005 to Caravaggio, Frida, Kadinsky, Georgia, Rothko and Piscasso. Her five pups survived though her son Caravaggio disappeared as an adult. Grumpy gave birth again on December 15, 2005 to Rocky, Fluffernutter, Penn and Mich. Her son Fluffernutter was born without claws and became a famous KMP meerkat. Dispite being born without claws or fangs, Fluffernutter survvied to adulthood. Later on in life, his fangs came in but Fluffernutter never grew any claws. Grumpy gave birth to another litter on May 9, 2006 to Maverick, Ice Man, Goose and Viper. In early 200y Grumpy gavr birth to Yalimapo, VMM040 and VMM041. Sadly two of her pusp were predated. In May 2007 her son Kadinsky disappeared and then tragedy struck in June 2007, her long-term mate Burgan died. Without her mate, Grumpy couldn't produce litters. The Moomins remained without a breeding dominate male for a while. During this time, Grumpy's son Grandpa Grumble dissapeared on July 23, 2007 along with Grumpy's daughter Mymble. Grumpy's adult son Toft took over as the dominant male beside his mother. November 2007, there was a group split and the Moomins, who had become a large group, did not re-unite. This left six females in the Moomins. Grumpy, her niece Little My and Grumpy's adult daughters Frida, Hemulen, Regopstaan and Misable were the only adlut females who remianed. There was an immigration of a Hoax male named Houdini within that same month. However, four wild males named Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael and Michalangelo joined the group and kicked out Houdini. Leonardo took over as the dominant male alongside Grumpy. For the first time in months, Grumpy had a breeding dominate male at her side. However, Grumpy did not prodice any litters within the following years but her daughters kept the Moomins group growing. Frida gave birth on January 29, 2008 to Bubble Toes, Sexi Plexi, Elian and VMMM047. Frida then gave birth again to McGirkey, Beezelle, Lydia Teapot, Grubby and Whitson on November 21, 2008. Then, in August 2008, Grumpy gave birth to her first litter in almost a year. The litter consisted of three pups. However, none of the pups survived to adulthood. In January 2009, Grumpy gave birth again but her litter was killed by pregnant daughters. Also, on January 21, 2009, Grumpy celebrated her ninth birthday. She then became the second oldest meerkat still alive at the KMP, falling in just behind the legendary Zaphod. Old age then began to take it's tole on the dominate female of the Moomins. Her ability to produce sucessfull litters had obviously decreased over the previous year. Her ability to surpress the other older Moomins females from breeding also became weaker as her daughters also began to produce their own litters and competed for rank. Frida proved to be more dominant than Misable while Hemulen, the oldest subordinate female, proved to outrank both of them. However, each time dominance was in question, Grumpy sorted it out. She still maintained her position yet. In March 2009, her two daughters, Frida and Misable, both aborted thier litters while Grumpy's daughter Regopstaan and Grumpy's granddaughter Sexi Plexi lost their litters. In April 2009, Grumpy gave birth to a litter of 6 pups. This was her largest litter yet and sadly her last. Then, wild male Donatello died in May 2009. Shortly after Grumpy gave birth, her five year old daughter Hemulen attacked her mother after being evicted. The two females fought for a good long while before Grumpy, who was weak from giving birth and her gaining age, was forced to submit to her bigger, heavier daughter. Hemulen had stolen Grumpy's dominant female position. Grumpy's mate, Leonardo, then focused his attentions to the new dominate female, Hemulen. However, Grumpy's humiliation and unstable position in her group was short lived. Sadly, Grumpy was taken by disease in June 2009. She had led the Moomins for almost eight years. Sadly, disese continued to spread in the group. Within less than a year after Grumpy's death, the Moomins were lost. Her bloodline still runs in many groups today Including Lazuli, Zulus and Whiskers Grumpy on the Big Screen Later in the 2000 documentry, Meerkat Madness: Walking with Meerkats, Grumy was seen as a pup in the Lazuli group. However, she was not mentioned specifically. The actual stars of the show were the whole of the Lazuli and more importantly, their dominate couple, Ziziphus and Belgarion. Grumpy and her litter-mates though were commonly seen throughout the film. Grumpy appeared on the movie Nigel Marvin Meerkat Adventure as the dominate female of the Moomins. She, however, did not go by her real name. Instead, she was called Greedy, seeing as she constantly stole food from the other members of the Moomins. ﻿ Family Mother: Ziziphus Father: Belgarion Litter-Mates: Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc, Happy and Bashful Mates: Burgan, Houdini and Leonardo Children First litter born on January 20, 2004 fathered by Burgan Hemulen (VMMF010) Snorkmaiden (VMMF012) Stinky (VMMM013) The Groke (VMMM011) Too-Ticky (VMM014) Second litter born on June 6, 2004 fathered by Burgan Grandpa Grumble (VMMM015) Mymble (VMMF016) Misable (VMMF017) Toft (VMMM018) Third litter born on November 1, 2004 fathered by Burgan Ayarbee (VMMM019) Regopstaan (VMMF020) Mungo 3000 (VMMM021) Malpa Hamadryas (VMMM022) Dzidzia (VMMF023) Forth litter came on March 25, 2005 fathered by Burgan Frida (VMMF024) Kandinsky (VMMM025) Georgia (VMMF027) Rothko (VMMM028) Picasso (VMMM029) Fifth litter born on December 15, 2005 fathered by Burgan Rocky (VMMM030) Fluffernutter (VMMM031) Penn (VMMM032) Mich (VMMF033) Sixth litter born on May 9, 2006 Fathered by Burgan ''' Maverick (VMMM034) Goose (VMMM035) Ice Man(VMMM036) Viper (VMMM037) '''Seventh litter born in early 2007 fathered by Burgan Yalimapo (VMMM039) VMMP040 VMMP041 Eighth litter born in January 2009 fathered by Leonardo VMMP050 VMMP051 VMMP052 VMMM052 Nineth litter born in April 2009 fathered by Leonardo VMMP058 VMMP059 VMMF060 VMMM061 VMMM062 VMMM063 GrandChildren Alina's First Litter (Lazuli) born March 12, 2005, fathered by Stinky Young (VLF111) VLP112 Frida's first litter born on Januray 29, 2008 Sexi Plexi (VMMF046) VMMM047 Bubble Toes (VMMF048) Elian (VMMF049) Frida's second litter born on November 16, 2008 McGirky (VMMM053) Beezelle (VMMM054) Lydia Teapot (VMMF055) Grubby (VMMM056) Whitson (VMMM057) Hemulan's first litter born in January 2010 VMMP064 VMMP065 VMMP066 VMMP067 Links Lazuli Mob Moomins Mob Burgan Drie Doring Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats